15 December 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-15 ; Comments *Peel mentions Bob Geldof stayed at his house, but did not enjoy it. *Peel says that Norman Blake from Teenage Fanclub makes an appearance on Gumball's I Want You session track, which is a cover of the Troggs song. *Peel plays a couple of Christmas covers from Rifle Sport doing Little Drummer Boy (originally written by Katherine Kennicott Davis in 1941) and the Creamers' Father Christmas, originally done by the Kinks. *Peel thought he smelt some burning in the studio, but says that it maybe his imagination. Sessions *Levellers 5 #2. Recorded: 1990-09-11. Broadcast: 06 October 1990 *Gumball #1. Recorded: 1990-11-25. Tracklisting *A House: The Last To Know (12" - Doodle EP) Setanta *Gang Starr: Just To Get A Rep (LP - Step In The Arena) Chrysalis 3''' *New Order: The Perfect Kiss (LP - Low-Life) Factory '''7 :(JP: 'A golden gasser from New Order') *Levellers 5: What's The Matter (session) *Gumball: All The Time (session) *Ninjaman: Things A Gwan (7") Digital-B *Rifle Sport: Little Drummer Boy (7") Big Money Inc. *Creamers: Father Christmas (7" - Bob Kringle) Sympathy For The Record *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds: Black Crow King (LP - The Firstborn Is Dead) Mute :(JP: 'Well the programme is only 36 minutes old and that's two old records already, it's nostalgia night') *Earth Beat Synphonic: Accelerate (shared 12" with The Movement - Raw Beats 2) Warrior *Swervedriver: She's Beside Herself (12" - Rave Down) Creation (Peel mistakenly calls them Skrewdriver)' 6' *Levellers 5: Clatter (session) *Wild Jimmy Spruill: Hard Grind (LP - Wild Jimmy Spruill - The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-1964) Krazy Kat *Solomon Grundy: My Prison Is My Freedom (LP - Solomon Grundy) New Alliance *Gumball: This Town (session) *Psychotropic: Hypnosis (12") 02 8''' *Love + Respect: Hey (7" - Deep + Heartfelt) Penultimate '''7 *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: Weya (LP - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music *Green Day: Best Thing In Town (7" - Sweet Children) Skene! 6''' :(JP: 'Not quite sure where they come from, is it too much to hope that they come from Green Bay, seeing they call Green Day') Green Day are from East Bay in San Francisco. *Masters Of The Obvious: She's Not Ready (7") Feel Good All Over '''6 *D. Marcus C.: Freedom (12") Not On Label 4''' *Levellers 5: Somewhere (session) *Success: Acidbase (Tripwire) (12" - Tripwire) Ozone Recordings '''4 *Sweetest Ache: If I Could Shine (7") Sarah 6''' *Keuhkot: Älä Koskaan Kuuntele Musiikkia The song is in the Finnish language and translates in English as 'Don't Listen To Music'. (7") Stigma '''4 *Teardrop Explodes: Treason (v/a LP - 'The Zoo' Uncaged 1978-1982) Document 7''' *Admiral Tibbeth: Watch Yuh Step (7") D & S Unfailing *Gumball: I Want You (session) *Movement: Alpha One (shared 12" with Earth Beat Synphonic - Raw Beats 2) Warrior '4 ' '''8 *Jacob's Mouse: Enterprise (12" - The Dot EP) Liverish *Sonic Youth: I'm Insane (LP - Bad Moon Rising) Blast First *Joe Cardillo Collective: Free Will (12") Melodia 5''' *Jesters Of Newport: Stormy (v/a LP - Back From The Grave Volume 5) Crypt Peel '''2 *Extreme Noise Terror: Shock Treatment (v/a LP - Hardcore Holocaust II) Strange Fruit *Abel Antonio Villa: Remolino De Oro 5''' *Levellers 5: Love Thing Ha (session) *Cocoa Tea & Dennis Brown: Shepherds Be Careful (12") Greensleeves *Axel Grinders: Apparatus Of Love (7") Dionysus '''6 *Charlottes: Liar (12") Cherry Red 2 3 6 *Depth Charge: Dead By Dawn (12") Vinyl Solution 5 *Gumball: Vietnam (session) *Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo: Boula Moteur (LP - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Editions Kaluila *Langfield Crane: Kiss Me Stevenson (12" - Stevenson E.P.) Astragarda File ;Name *1) 020A-B7663XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1990-12 Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 1.mp3 *3) john-peel-28a-1990-91 *4) 1990-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE090 *5) 1990-12-xx-1991-01-xx Peel Show LE091 *6) C160 The Peel Tapes Vol.12 *7) best of peel vol 18 part 2 (with introductions) *8) C165 At A Variety Of Speeds 2 ;Length *1) 3:00:12 *2) 01:46:48 (00:06:04-13:37) *3) 46:53 (26:06-33:10) (to 29:02 unique) 10:29 *4) 1:36:36 (1:15:04-1:31:49) 27:14 *5) 1:04:04 (17:46-29:05) 38:35 *6) 1:30:58 (46:00-1:11:31) (to 1:02:01, from 1:06:32 unique) 64:06 69:05 *7) 00:46:23 (to 11:18) 80:23 *8) 1:30:58 (to 10:18) (to 5:31 unique) 85:54 running total ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 1 Created from tapes SB844 SB847 and SB848 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) From HO John Peel 28 1990 91 *4) Created from LE090 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1990 Lee Tape 90. *5) Created from LE091 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1990 January 1991 Lee Tape 91 *6) Many thanks to mr maudlin *7) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 18 *8) Many thanks to mr maudlin. At a Variety Of Speeds 2 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7663/1) *2) Mediafire *3) Mixcloud *4,5) Mooo *6) Mooo *7) Mooo Server *8) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes